It'll Get Better
by UltimateGohanssj10
Summary: No seriously it will...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Arrival_** **_1.1_**

I marvelled at the orchestra of colours passing all around me. It was like being inside a kaleidoscope, in two simple words, very freaky. Yet it was beautiful like nothing I'd ever seen before. Not even Aphrodite herself held a candle to the beauty of the tunnel(?) I was falling through. Kronos was a sore loser. There was no other way to say it. When he'd figured out there was no way for him to win, not with me there, he decided to... Well I don't really know _what _he wanted to do by sending me into this universal kaleidoscope, other than experience the beauty of the universe...

Or maybe it wasn't a universal kaleidoscope, but an actual one... Which meant I might be stuck in some middle schooler's science project... Shrunken down... Fuck. Also, who even makes kaleidoscopes for science projects?! Could they not have built something that I could've actually used? (Fucking teenagers) (I turned sixteen today, so I'm no longer one) (Hah!)

Blasts of energy, of all kinds enveloped my body, forming a sort of armour, yet not one to protect but to destroy. I could fell every part of my body, all the atoms and molecules being pulled from their atomic and molecular bonds. Were it not for the protection provided to me by the Curse of Achilles, I had no doubt that I'd be nothing more than a bunch of atoms floating around in space. I didn't even have time to scream in pain, bufore I was hurled out of this kaleidoscopic tunnel and spit out into the world below, that looked suspiciously like earth... _What the fuck is that? _

If you didn't count the huge whale(?) like being that had draped itself over the asiatic continent. I passed over it and found myself hurtling towards the surface. I tried to pull myself towards the ocean, the impact I would create on hitting it might have been huge, but I wouldn't have died, quite the opposite. But the battle of Manhatten had takrn a toll on me, and thats not taking into consideration that I'd just fought the King of all Titans, who controlled time itself (and various other nookies) and _won_! Sure I had help, a _lot_ of it, but I don't think there was any other mortal out there that could boast the same.

Physics was a bitch, especially when you were hurling towards the ground at, at least a few hundred _thousand_miles an hour. My natural resistance to heat along with the Curse of Achilles were the only thing stopping me from burning alive._ Well if that doesn't kill me, the impact definitely will. _I thought bitterly, _B__est birthday ever._

Using the moisture in the air was quite hard, especially since I was literally surrounded by flames... Fucking Physics. But desperate times called for desperate measures. I tried reaching to the water, to gather around me, but nothing happened. I could feel it all around me, but it didn't react to my power, at _all_. _Why... Wh-... __Right, battle of Manhattan, still recharging, _I remembered. It would've taken at least a day for me to completely recover, and watching the _very _quickly approaching ground, I realised that I had no choice but to believe in the sturdiness of my own body...

_Yep, best fucking birthday ever._

* * *

**_Taylor_**

It was supposed to be a simple event. It wasn't like she'd wanted to fight Lung, fucking Lung on her first day (well night) as a superhero, but here she was. Yet here she was, trying her luck against the man that was infamous for fighting an Endbringer to a standstill. But she couldn't have just stood still and let him murder children! Then she would've been no better than her own tormenters, and she would never _never _become something like them, liker _her. _

So, having chosen her course of action, she fought. Sending her non-venomous insects (she was a hero, killing people was _not _something Taylor partook in) after Lung's underlings and her venomous insects after Lung himself. She directed the ones that could fly, into his face and the grounded insects into the still exposed parts of his body. It wasn't long before Lung's henchmen decided it was safer to flee than to stay and be burnt in his fury.

Deciding it was her time to leave as well, Taylor may have blinded Lung, but he was far from done. There was no other way that she could think that would not only save her hide, but also put down Lung. So, she turned around, and trying to keep as quiet as she could, she started moving away.

_Crunch_

That was the first step she had taken, well on the ground at least, knowing she couldn't be quiet, ran away from the hulking dragon following her. She had no doubt that he'd heard her. Lung could be quite aware of his surroundings when he needed to be. So, she didn't dare look back. The ground itself was shuddering with each step he took.

Taylor wondered if this was how she would die. To a hulking monstrosity that had no quams of killing childr-...

_Where is that light coming from? _She hadn't noticed it up until now, because of Lung, but there was no mistaking it now. Turning around, despite ever part of her telling her to run away and never look back.

A bright light shine in the night sky, like a shooting star_. _Briefly she wondered if this was a Cape, but was brought of her wonder when she noticed how close it was getting. _Why is it so humid right now__? _Indeed, as soon as she saw the approaching light, the humidity in the air had started increasing. Not enough to give pause, but enough to notice when you had a couple hundred thousand bugs under your control.

Taylor had no more time to ponder over the meaning of this, as the 'falling star' slammed into the ground, directly onto Lung. She wasn't close enough that she was hurt, but did knock her over. The impact caused all the dust in the area to rise up and the building nearest to it to topple over. _Thank god, I wasn't in it. _It was an abandoned building, so didn't really have to worry if anyone had died. _Other than Lung that __is_, Though she was curious as to what had caused this.

So, despite everything her instincts were tellin-no, screaming at her to do, she walked towards the area when Lung was. The ground had all but turned over and an honest to God crater had been made, not unlike the ones she saw on countries or cities attacked by Endbringers. Though a whole lot smaller. It was probably a hero, and looking over the damage caused, was probably Glory Girl from New Wave.

A man walked out (despite her well founded suspicion as to who it was), in his early to mid twenties, carrying what looked like a burly man on his shoulder, he wore what looked like a.. _Is that armour?! __Who even wears armour?! _Indeed, despite her incredulity, it was armour. And not the one you'd find in any store. Taylor could tell that despite it wear and tear and the fact that it was literally glowing, it was crafted really well. The other man, the one that was being carried didn't wear any shirt however he did have a pant that was torn at the legs...

_Is that Lung?! _Taylor wondered, her thoughts bordering on incredulity. The armoured guy dropped him on the ground, before he too fell over. Now that his back wasn't turned to her, she could see just hom much damage he'd talked when the armoured guy hit him, from the sky. It almost made her retch the top layer of his skin had been completely burnt off. His chest had been caved in, and some of his ribs were sticking out. His head was in an even worse condition. The skin over his skull had also melted off, showing off the bony exterior of his skull. The sight was too much for her. Undoing the strap for her maskmask as quickly as she could. Doubling over, Taylor retched, this time not being able to hold back.

"You okay?" He asked, his face turned up to look at me, from where he was sprawled on the ground. His voice surprised her, it wasn't young, but it was nowhere near as old as she'd thought a twenty something year old man would have. It made her wonder how old he actually was. Then there was how weak he sounded, despite not sporting any wounds that she could see. Noticing that he was actually waiting for an answer, Taylor nodded. Then it struck her, she'd removed her mask, in front of an unknown variable. There was no guarantee that he wasn't some sort of villain himself. Quickly strapping her mask back on, she turned towards him and saw he was trying to get up.

"Why did you do that?!" She demanded, looking at him closely, she could see just how good looking he was. With a perfect jaw, glowing sea green eyes hair as black as the night itself. He looked Hawaiian by the colour of his skin, yet he had a Brooklyn accent. She blushed at the muscles she saw, all over his body, as she walked towards him. He was still trying to get up, but he stopped when he noticed her walking towards him.

He winced, though she wasn't sure if it was due to her look or because of whatwhat he'd done to Lung, and cast a glance at Lung and sighed in relief.

"He can heal. So he'll probably be fine for the time being." He looked over her, confusion on his face when he saw that she had put her mask on again. "Hey, could you take me to the nearest wate-" He stopped suddenly, as four people walked out of the shadows. Two boys and two girls with one, the shorter one dressed in a renaissance fair outfit, while the tall guy was dressed in motorcycle leathers and wearing a helmet with a skull drawn upon it. One of the girls was wearing a rottweiler mask and had three huge dogs, the size of rhinos, near her, while the other girl wore a a skintight body costume that was black and lavender and wore a domino mask that showed the infuriating grin she had on her face. Something about that grin made Taylor very self conscious, even though she wasn't looking over at her.

Taylor called in her insects. She was pretty sure they weren't ABB, but she knew better than to let her guard down. She heard the armoured guy (she really had to ask his name at some point, after all, Taylor couldn't just keep calling him "armoured guy" or something) grunt as he finally managed to stand up, though he was still a little wobbly. He pressed something in his hand and suddenly he had a trident taller than him in his hands. Though instead of using it as a show of force or intimidation, he leaned against it, using it to support his own body weight. He grinned tiredly looking over at them, in such a way that made her think if he actually knew them.

"Let me guess," He said, the grin still in place. "Ares" He looked at the tallest guy with them, the one with the skull helmet. "Hermes" He looked at the renaissance fair costume. "Athena" He said, while looking at the girl with the domino mask, she was no longer smiling. "I'm not exactly sure about you," He said looking over the dog masked girl, who growled at him in response, for some reason he seemed more amused than threatened. "I'm not sure about you either." He said, his voice amiable as he turned to his right to look at Taylor. _What is wrong with him__? _Taylor thought to herself, but didn't voice it. The situation was too tense and this idiot whoever he was, was definetly making it worse. Though, look looking over at their expressions, he seemed to have caught onto that as well. _Finally_, Taylor thought. _Couldn't he have thought of that before? __And what exactly had he meant?_

Taylor wasn't too sure about that, but keeping an open mind seemed harder and harder to do.

**_Lisa_**

She could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, as her power worked over time, trying to figure out what that guy had told... Or if he was just mentally unstable. Though her power didn't think so.

[Seventeen, no sixteen years old. Fought in a war recently, won. Was the reason they won... General or leader of the war. Didn't want to fight had to. Fell from sky. From different world, like but not Earth Aleph. Very powerful]

_Though why did he call us Greek gods_?

[Was in war, probably categories, dumbass]

Lisa turned towards her teammates, gauging their reactions. Brian was looking at her, Alec was unusually quiet, which either meant he was sleeping or.. [Is trying to use power on him, not working] Her hand went up and smacked him on the head, bringing him out of his stupor with a "Hey!" but she ignored him, turning towards the mystery boy and seeing him look at Bitch's dogs. [Wondering how you got them] But other wise he didn't seem much bothered by Alec's attempt at mastering him. She turned towards Rachel, the last member of her group. She seemed to be uninterested in what was going on around her, giving more importance to the mystery boy, who was still looking at the dogs. [Is attracted to him.]

Lisa's grin returned back in full force, at the revelation. Mystery boy curiously turned to look her, and Lisa wondered how he had ended up here, it was definetly after he'd defeated the opposing army otherwise he'd never have known that they had won. Her grin still in place, she stepped forward, moving closer to him to try and gauge his reactions.

"Thanks for helping us." Lisa said, looking both at mystery boy and at the worm girl. He seemed confused at what he helped with while the worm girl seemed to have reached an epiphany. "You're the kids he said he'd kill." [Thought Lung was going to kill children. So tried to take him down.]

Mystery boy just looked even more confused than before. Though he looked down at the slowly healing monster of Cape near him. His face was impassive and Lisa no longer knew what he was thinking. His body language didn't give him away not even in the least. ] Even her power wasn't working properly. This wasn't the first time she'd experienced this happening with her power, but it was definetly a surprise. Then she realised, _He must be a Thinker as well. One that interferes with my __own._ His grip over the trident tightened. His gaze passed over them once again, however this time his eyes hard as coal and shone twice as bright. _He knows, he knows he is no longer in his world... _Lisa didn't need her power to tell her this. _Or he suspects something similar. _His grip over the trident loosened and he left out an exasperated smile.

_"Best fucking birthday... Ever."_

* * *

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy. ****This isn't the same Percy from the books. You'll learn more of him as the story progresses. **


End file.
